Al oeste de lo extraño
by ThelifeonMars
Summary: Una serie de eventos inesperados hará que nazca algo que ninguno de los dos esperaba, un vínculo más allá de la hermandad. ¿Podrán mantener a salvo su fragil fantasia? / Pinecest.
1. Chapter 1

**Creo que esta demas decir, que Gravity Falls pertenece a Alex Hirsch y cia. , no estoy relacionado en ninguna manera con la serie más que como seguidor. **

* * *

Mabel estaba ahí, sentada al borde de la cama viendo como las gotas de lluvia se deslizaban por la ventana. Caían y caían sin parar, se unían a otras para finalmente terminar separándose o cayendo del vidrio, era un espectáculo lento pero hermoso, digno de observar en un día sin poder salir de la cabaña.

Era raro ver una lluvia tan larga durante el verano, solo podía ser signo de los acontecimientos que se vendrían en su vida. Ya hace un par de veranos que ella y Dipper iban a Gravity Falls. Ambos ya habían hecho amigos en los alrededores, pero pasaban la mayoría del día juntos de igual manera que cuando llegaron ahí por primera vez. Tantos amoríos habían pasado en esas interminables tardes de verano, nuevos amigos llegaban tan rápido como se iban, a veces volvían, otras veces no, pero por lo menos, siempre sabían que ellos dos siempre estarían juntos.

Se sintió como la puerta se abría, pero Mabel hizo como si nada.

"¿Qué haces Mabs?" dijo Dipper mientras entraba a la habitación.

"Nada, solo veo la lluvia caer, creo que es lo más interesante que podría hacer hoy" respondió

"Bueno.. supongo que no querrás salir a mojarte, así que tal si hacemos algo aquí, como en los viejos tiempos" dijo Dipper.

"¿Cómo qué podría ser?" ella dijo sin mostrarle mucho interés.

"Bueno.. podríamos buscar algo en el libro y..." propuso pero ante la negativa inmediata de Mabel, se rindió. Ya hacia tiempo que sus panoramas ya no eran los mismos, cambiaron parcialmente los misterios por la vida social, pero en el fondo de sus corazones, aún existía esa pasión, pero tal vez no era lo mejor sacarla en un día como aquel.

Dipper, después de pensar un rato, saltó con animo con una idea

"¡Ya sé!" dijo. "Podríamos jugar golf, aquí en la habitación, tal y como jugábamos cuando éramos pequeños"

"No sé Dipper, podríamos romper algo.." dijo tratando de convencer a su hermano, pero al darse cuenta de que era imposible, accedió.

Dipper salió de la habitación y volvería cinco minutos después con una caja cargada de cosas con las que construían sus campos de juego hace unos años; el molino, tubos, y otras cosas nuevas que fue encontrando en el camino. Dejó la caja en el suelo empezó a ver en qué lugar iba cada cosa. Mabel se levantó y empezó a ayudarlo a ordenar para empezar el juego.

"Pero Dipper... ¿y los palos?"

Dipper se levantó y dio vuelta su colchón.

"Aquí están" le indicó con una sonrisa, a lo cual Mabel respondió con otra sonrisa.

Armaron parte con parte, ordenaron cada pieza y pronto, el improvisado campo de golf estaba listo.

Repentinamente, Dipper se levantó, tal como si le hubiesen dicho algo desagradable o si hubiese olvidado algo..

"Olvide la pelota"

Mabel al ver a su hermano así, se levantó y se acercó a su cajón, de donde sacó una pequeña pelota de golf.

"Todavía guardo una de cuando jugábamos"

"¿Todavía lo recuerdas?" le preguntó Dipper con un brillo en sus ojos

"Pues... sí, los veranos que pasábamos aquí eran inolvidables" respondió

"Y recuerdas de cuántos monstruos tuvimos que escapar alguna vez" dijo él riendo, Mabel asintió con la cabeza y también empezó a reír

"Lo recuerdo, pero sabes.. hay algo que no recuerdo bien" dijo ella con si sintiese un poco de vergüenza

"¿Qué cosa?"

"Como lanzar" respondió

Dipper rió suavemente y se ofreció para enseñarle a lanzar, a lo cual ella accedió.

"Todo es la posición en la que estés, debes posicionar tu cuerpo en dirección a donde quieras lanzar" dijo Dipper tratando de explicarle a Mabel, pero al parecer la explicación no fue lo suficientemente buena, puesto que en su primer tiro casi rompe la ventana.

Mabel bajó su cara en señal de vergüenza, había olvidado cómo jugar el juego típico que tenía con su hermano. Estaba apunto de dejar de lado su palo, hasta que sintió como unos brazos la rodearon por detrás y le abrazaron tiernamente

"Mira... acomódate así." le dijo él mientras acomodaba su cuerpo hacia donde ella debía tirar

Mabel sintió una sensación eléctrica corriendo por su cuerpo, algo que no había sentido desde hace un tiempo, algo extraño, que hizo que sus mejillas se ruborizasen.

Finalmente, Mabel movió los brazos y tiró.. la bola esta vez terminó en hoyo en uno.

"Muchas gracias Dip" le dijo sonriente.

"De nada.. igual que en los viejos tiempos, querida." Mientras sus cuerpos se separaban de aquella posición

"Una cosa más"

"¿Qué cosa?"

"¡Cuidado abajo!" ella exclamó mientras lo empujaba. Él alcanzó a tomar su brazo,por lo que , con el impulso, ella se vino encima de él. Una vez que ambos cayeron, rieron juntos un rato, pero esta vez, Mabel notó algo distinto en los ojos de su gemelo, como si en ellos hubiese una especie de brillo especial..

Una vez expiraron las risas, hubo un silencio incomodo en la habitación. Ella seguía encima de él, mirándole directo a los ojos mientras que el aire en el ambiente se sentía cada vez más pesado

"¿Q-qué pasa?" preguntó él tartamudeando

"N-nada, nada" dijo ella levantándose rápidamente. Extendió su mano para ayudar a levantar a su gemelo.

"Gracias por jugar conmigo, Dippin" le agradeció con un suave beso en la mejilla. "Iré a la cocina por algo, ¿quieres comer?" le preguntó.

"No, gracias" dijo Dipper, a lo cual Mabel salió de la habitación dando saltitos tal como si fuese una niña pequeña otra vez.

"Wow.." Dipper suspiró en voz alta. Se tocó la cara, exactamente su mejilla, donde hace unos momentos los labios de su hermana habían aterrizado. Sin darse cuenta, estaba ruborizado, pensando en ese momento..

"¡¿Qué?!" Dipper reaccionó. Al darse cuenta de lo que le pasaba, solo sacudió su cabeza y pensó

"Estúpido Dipper, estúpido.." Mientras golpeaba su cabeza con su palma y salía de la habitación.

* * *

**Ojalá les haya gustado, recuerden darle review para opinar**

**¡Muchas gracias y hasta la próxima!**


	2. Chapter 2

Dipper seguía sin comprender qué había pasado esa última vez en la habitación, ¿acaso se había sentido atraído, aunque sea por un momento por... Mabel?. Era algo que, escapaba de su conocimiento, algo que lo angustiaba, él no podía concebir que su hermana fuera más que eso... simplemente no.

Los días pasaron y tanto Mabel como Dipper continuaron sus que haceres diarios. A Dipper usualmente le tocaban cosas más desagradables que a Mabel; limpiar las canaletas tapadas, sacar a los murciélagos que entraban dentro de la cabaña, cortar madera, entre otras cosas. Mientras que a Mabel usualmente le tocaba estar en la caja registradora, reemplazando a Wendy cuando ella se ausentara. Pero Dipper tenía, por lo menos el consuelo de que su hermana siempre estaba ahí para ofrecerle un vaso de limonada fría, acompañada de una sonrisa tan tierna que lo llenaba de ánimos para seguir trabajando.

Cuando terminaban sus horas de trabajo no pagado, usualmente iban a la sala, a pasar unas horas sentados en frente de la televisión o a planear el resto de su día.

Pasados dos días de su extraño encuentro, Mabel le hizo una extraña petición a su hermano

"¿Podemos cambiar las tareas por hoy?" le preguntó ella con su voz más dulce.

"Pero Mabel.." dijo él extrañado. "¿Por qué querrías limpiar las canaletas de toda la cabaña?" preguntó

"Pues.. el trabajo de cajera es muy aburrido, y siempre te veo pelear cuando limpias las canaletas, por lo que creo que sería más entretenido que estar sentada mirando una revista" dijo Mabel con convicción.

"Ah.. no lo sé, Mabs". dijo Dipper tocándose la nuca nerviosamente. "¿No te.. podrías hacer daño?" agregó

"¿Insinúas que no soy capaz de hacerlo sin hacerme daño?" dijo indignada. "Está bien, sr. Limpiacanaletas, podrás estar abajo mío cuidando de que no me haga daño" concedió.

"Pero.." Dipper trató de decir, pero Mabel tomó su mano y lo llevó afuera rápidamente.

Una vez afuera, Dipper ya resignado, le entregó la indumentaria necesaria para el trabajo; unos viejos guantes de cuero, una pequeña pala y lo que, definitivamente espantaba a Dipper, una vieja escalera de metal, con notorios signos de corrosión, pero a Mabel no parecía importarle, estaba tan entusiasmada por su día de trabajo que lo ignoró.

"Mabel.. ¿estás segura de esto?" le preguntó Dipper, esperando convencer a Mabel en extremis. Mabel se limitó a lanzar una risita y a colocar la vieja escalera en posición.

Dipper vio nervioso como su hermana subía por la vieja escalera, su ropa no era la más optima para el trabajo, una pequeña falda celeste y una camisa de tela bordada con flores, lo que impedía (o molestaba) la vista de Dipper al mirar hacía arriba, por motivos obvios, por lo que, trataba de mantener la vista fija al suelo.

"¿Cómo lo estoy haciendo?" dijo Mabel entusiasmada. Al parecer iba avanzando lentamente por la canaleta.

"Genial" dijo Dipper con la vista aún fija al suelo mientras agarraba la escalera. "Asegúrate de.." dijo siendo interrumpido por una escena que casi lo deja calvo

Mabel se estaba tambaleando, y parecía que estaba apunto de caer. Dipper, en su espanto, subió por la escalera y tomó a Mabel de la cintura, dandole la estabilidad necesaria para mantenerse en pie.

Dipper, o las hormonas de Dipper, no pudieron evitar sentirse estimulados por el tacto con el cuerpo adolescente de Mabel. Dipper sintió como un escalofrío recorría su cuerpo, y esa extraña sensación viajaba por su cuerpo.

"No otra vez.. por favor, no otra vez" pensó. "Dipper, es tu hermana, maldita sea."

"¿Pasa algo allá abajo, Dipper?" preguntó Mabel, bajando su cabeza para mirar a Dipper. Vio como su hermano miraba fijamente el suelo, como si ella estuviese haciendo algo mal

"Dipper, ¿qué pasa?" preguntó Mabel. "¿Acaso lo estoy haciendo mal?" dijo en desánimo

"No, no, no." dijo Dipper soltando un tartamudeo. "Lo estás haciendo excelente, pero.."

"¿Pero qué..?" dijo Mabel. "Dipper, estoy acá arriba, no en el suelo.."

"Es.. qu-que.."

"¡Dipper!" exclamó ella atrayendo inmediatamente la vista de Dipper. Ahora, Dipper veía todo hacia arriba, algo que hizo que su cara se llenase de rubor, considerando que estaba mirando a su propia gemela.

Dipper soltó un fuerte sollozo y continuó mirando para abajo una vez Mabel se volteó. No podía evitar sentirse humillado por lo que había pasado, fue uno de esos momentos extraños que se había propuesto a olvidar. Una vez Mabel dijo que estaba lista, bajó escalón por escalón la vieja escalera hasta llegar al piso.

"¡Muchas gracias, Dipplomacia!" dijo con alegría cruzándole los brazos por el cuello. "Fue algo... ¡diferente!" agregó como si estuviese buscando las palabras para decir algo.

"Sí.. diferente, supongo" dijo Dipper, soltando una risa incomoda. "¿Ahora, no querrías ir adentro, y no hacer nada?" dijo él

"Solo si tú vienes conmigo" dijo ella en un tono coqueto. Por un momento mantuvo su picara sonrisa, pero después, en un momento de reflexión, que acababa de coquetearle a... Dipper.

"... Claro.." dijo él. Se quedaron paralizados mirándose afuera de la cabaña.

".. Bueno..." dijo ella como si las palabras no quisiesen salir.

"¿Qué acabas de hacer, Mabel?" pensó. "¿Acaso acabas de coquetearle a Dipper, como a cualquier chico de la escuela?"

Siguieron ahí, parados, de tal manera que parecía que hasta el tiempo se había olvidado de que venía después de ese incomodo coqueteó.

"¿Y... tú... vas...?" dijo Dipper, sudando a mares y con la lengua enredada mientras indicaba hacia la choza.

"Yo...si...vas...am...vamos" dijo Mabel mientras jugueteaba con las puntas de su pelo y movía los ojos de un lugar a otro.

Hubo otro silencio, parecía que ni los pájaros volaban por ahí. El silencio era total.

Estaban ahí, parados, mirándose fijamente. Y hasta parecía que se acercaban lentamente.

Hasta que.. lentamente parecía que iban a colisionar.

"Oh Dios.. no" le decía la conciencia a Dipper. Dentro de su mente, un frenesí de emociones, acaba de ocurrir una rebelión contra lo racional dentro de su mente. Su cuerpo peleaba con su lado racional.. estaba apunto de besar a su propia sangre.

Dentro de Mabel no pasaba nada distinto, de todos los chicos con los que había estado, no había sentido este magnetismo tan potente con ninguno. Su mente gritaba, pero su cuerpo no respondía, solo se acercaba a ese tipo de la camisa de franela, cabello desaliñado y un gorro viejo que era su hermano.

Se acercaban cada vez más, la tensión era tanta que no se podía respirar. Ambos estaban convertidos en un mar de nervios, sus mentes no habían podido detener esta ola de impulsos que había nacido del fondo de sus corazones.

El momento ya esta aquí..

Sus labios y sus caras de asombro están a tan solo centímetros..

...

"¡MABEL!" se escuchó desde adentro de la cabaña a un viejo gritar. "¡Teléfono, te llama un tal Tomás!"

...

Mabel escuchó, y se movió, haciendo que Dipper pasase de largo.

"Creo que... yo... me voy... por acá..." dijo apuntando a la cabaña y moviéndose toscamente. Su mente, ante tal distracción logró vencer a su cuerpo y dominarlo.

"Bien...nos...vemos" dijo Dipper con la cabeza caída, mientras veía como Mabel se iba rápidamente, sin mirar atrás.

Y así, Dipper se quedó afuera de la cabaña, sintiéndose como si ya nada tuviese sentido y como su propia mente lo había traicionado.


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Otro capítulo!**

**Lamento no haber podido actualizar tan seguido, ahora por fin tengo más tiempo libre, así que actualizaré más seguido**

**¡Ojalá les guste!**

* * *

''¿Qué Tomás?'' se preguntó Dipper en voz alta.

Pasado unos minutos de esa repentina separación, Dipper se dio cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo; estuvo apunto de besar a su gemela, y peor aún, ella lo había dejado de lado por un tipo llamado Tomás que la llamaba por teléfono. Dipper se quedó ahí afuera, esperando que Mabel volviese a su encuentro, pero aquello nunca pasó.

Sin saber qué había pasado, y dudando de todo lo que sabía, Dipper se sentó en el suelo a esperar algo que nunca pasaría.

* * *

Dentro de la cabaña, una joven de pelo café y sedoso corría en dirección al teléfono de la cocina. En su mente, no podía olvidar lo que había pasado hace unos momentos atrás, no podía evitar pensar en que le había coqueteado a su propio hermano, se había sentido con él exactamente como se había sentido con sus exnovios e inclusive un poco más, era algo que su mente no podía soportar. Antes de llegar a la cocina, trató de esconder su expresión de pánico por lo que había pasado para que su tío no se diese cuenta de que algo no estaba bien (ni se imagina lo ''bien'' que están las cosas...).

Se acercó a su tío, que sostenía el teléfono con una expresión de molesta.

''Toma'' dijo secamente pasándole el teléfono.

Lo tomó y pusó el auricular en su oreja, efectivamente era Tomás, el chico que había conocido mientras atendía en la cabaña y con el que había mantenido una conversación sobre calcomanias, por lo que, para mantener el contacto, le dio el número de la cabaña, pero no esperaba que volviese a llamar. Al cabo de hablar un rato, Tomás le preguntó si le gustaría salir a alguna parte en la noche, a lo que Mabel vio como la oportunidad perfecta para despejarse de lo que había pasado y salir a entretenerse con alguien que no fuese su hermano, por lo que aceptó y fijo una hora para que Tomás la pasase a buscar.

''¿A las 10, te parece bien?'' dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa. ''Tal vez, sea extraño tener una cita con un perfecto desconocido después de ...'' pensó mientras volvía a recordar aquello. ''..Lo que sea''. Antes de colgar, Mabel se despidió y le recordó la hora a su cita, después subió a toda prisa para bañarse, solo le quedaban 3 horas para arreglarse.

Una vez en el baño, se desnudó y entró a la ducha, sintió como el frío golpe de agua le causaba un leve escalofrío para después convertirse en un grato chorro de agua tibia. En estos momentos de relajación, Mabel flotaba en su mundo, nada que ella no quisiese podía entrar a su mundo... nada, ni siquiera el momento que tuvo con Dipper, donde sintió como sus tiernos labios se acercaban a los de ella lentamente...

''¿Qué-qué?'' exclamó ante tal pensamiento. La impresión fue tan fuerte que casi resbala, por lo que se escuchó un gran estruendo.

''Mabel, ¿estás bien?'' preguntó una voz ronca, era su tío.

''S-sí, tío Stan'' dijo con nerviosismo, por suerte, su tío no insistió.

Mabel se sentó con los brazos abrazando sus piernas en la ducha.

''¿Qué te está pasando, Mabel?'' se preguntó a si misma. ''Dipper es tu gemelo, no un chico al cual podrías seducir ni nada.'' agregó tratando de convencerse así misma.

Se pasó el resto de la hora en esa posición, recibiendo el tibio chorro de agua sobre su cabeza. Una vez se decidió a salir, se enfocó en sus planes de la noche, esta noche debería ser intensa para poder olvidar aquel ''accidente''. Salió del baño y corrió a su habitación con una toalla envuelta a su cuerpo y sin mirar si dentro había alguien antes, se llevó una desagradable sorpresa: dentro estaba Dipper.

Se escuchó un grito elevarse al cielo, mientras que Dipper, que había tomado el color de un tomate salía de la habitación con los ojos tapados mientras corría hacia la puerta pidiendo disculpas.

* * *

Pasadas las horas, ya eran las 9:45 PM y Mabel ya estaba lista para salir con Tomás, se había puesto un suéter gigante que cubría su delgada camiseta y unos shorts negros. Dipper miró con recelo como Mabel bajaba por las escaleras, parecía entusiasmada de salir en una cita con su nuevo ''novio''. Afuera de la cabaña, se escuchó una bocina, era Tomás, al parecer había llegado antes. Dipper vio como su hermana bajaba los escalones a paso apresurado, y al ver esto, sintió como su pecho se comprimía, sentía como si una parte de él saliese con ella.

''M-mabel..'' le dijo Dipper con voz desesperada, pero ante la mirada de su hermana, se encogió de hombros

''Oh.. ¿qué pasa?'' dijo Mabel con un tono incomodo, no esperaba eso.

''..Suerte en tu cita..'' le respondió Dipper, fingiendo una sonrisa.

Mabel le sonrió con ternura, con un tanto de agradecimiento. Todavía no olvidaba lo que había pasado, pero trató de hacerlo de lado para agradecer el gesto de su hermano.

''Gracias, Dipp'' le dijo acercandose a él a darle un abrazo, de esos que solían darse cuando eran más jóvenes.

Estuvieron abrazados un momento, cuando volvieron a sentir ese extraño silencio incomodo y ese calor que tanto les complacia.

''Oh no, aquí viene denuevo'' pensó ella.

**BEEEP-BEEEP**

Sonó denuevo la bocina, pero esta vez acompañada de la voz de un adolescente, una voz muy gruesa.

''Hey, si queremos llegar a la película, debemos apurarnos, linda'' se le escuchó afuera

...

''Bueno, creo que debo irme, adiós Dipp'' dijo Mabel sonriendo antes de darse vuelta.

''Esto está de verdad... ¿mal?'' pensaron ambos, en paralelo, como si sus mentes estuviesen conectadas.

Dipper salió a ver como Mabel entraba al auto y se alejaba.

No podía evitar sentir un ardor en su pecho

¿Puede que sienta celos de quien ahora es la cita de su Mabel?

...

* * *

**¿Cuál de los dos caerá primero en la tentación?**

**Ojalá les haya gustado, si es así, déjenme su opinión como review para saber que piensan de la historia y como progresa**

**¡Muchas gracias, y hasta la próxima!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Aquí otro capítulo, espero que les guste :)**

* * *

Dipper sintió como su pecho se comprimía y su respiración tomaba un ritmo más lento al ver como su hermana se alejaba en el auto del que ahora era su ''cita''.

No pudo evitar sentir como un molesto nudo se formaba en su garganta, y como sus ojos se humedecían lentamente.

''¿Qué es lo que te pasa, Dipper?'' pensó en voz alta. Su mente no podía imaginar nada más que a su Mabel marchándose con un completo extraño, lo que lo llevaba de impotencia, tristeza y... ¿celos?. Se sentó en la escalera de la entrada de la cabaña a pensar.

''¿Tal vez ya sean novios o algo así?'' pensó. ''Osea.. es lo más natural del mundo, ella es joven, tiene que salir con gente y todo eso. No siempre iba a poder estar conmigo... como gemelo''.

''¿Irían al cine, al mirador, al bosque a cazar monstruos..?'' se dijo a si mismo, pero después de darse cuenta de su última idea soltó una risa desganada. ''Tal vez tal y como cuando nosotros hacíamos eso..'' pensó mientras la sonrisa de su cara se esfumaba.

Se quedó sumido en el silencio.

* * *

Entró a la cabaña con la cabeza baja. Se sentó en el sillón de Stan a ver algo de televisión, lo único que estaban transmitiendo era algo de un pato detective, Dipper recordaba ese programa de cuando era más pequeño, pero por primera vez se dio cuenta de lo estúpida que era la trama de un pato que resolvía casos policiales, pero no le importó y se quedó viendolo hasta que empezó a luchar contra el sueño. Cuando estaba apunto de quedarse dormido, escuchó que alguien bajaba las escaleras murmurando algo, no le dio importancia y siguió en lo suyo, hasta que sintió como ese murmullo se acercaba cada vez más, y junto con él, un olor a crema de afeitar y colonia barata.

''Niño, fuera'' sintió como alguien tocaba su hombro, remeciendole. Abrió los ojos levemente y vio a un viejo en una musculosa y en calzoncillos.

Era su tío Stan, los años no habían sido gentiles con él, estaba notoriamente más demacrado, se veía como alguien notoriamente mayor, ya cargaba con ese aire de hombre cansado, que al parecer había visto de todo en su vida. Pero lo único solo había cambiado físicamente, puesto que seguía siendo el mismo viejo estafador y autoritario que los había recibido en Gravity Falls por primera vez, era una persona con su ''propio encanto'' según Mabel.

''..Pero tío Stan..'' le dijo Dipper entre dormido. ''..Hace mucho frío para salir y Mabel..''

''Sí, y tu hermana salió sin nada para abrigarse, ojalá que el chico con el que está haga ''algo'' '' dijo soltando una pequeña risa. Dipper no pudo evitar mirarlo con desprecio, a lo que Stan respondió con una sonrisa incómoda.

''Ya niño, quiero ver mis telenovelas, ya son las 11:30'' dijo tratando de mover a Dipper del sillón, pero este se levantó por si solo, salió corriendo hacia las escaleras y subió a su cuarto. Minutos después, bajaría con un suéter negro que tenía en el centro la imagen del experimento de Newton sobre la luz, aquel que sale en ''The Dark Side of the Moon'' de Pink Floyd.

''¿A dónde vas con eso Dipper?'' preguntó Stan mientras se sentaba lentamente en el sillón.

''Iré a dejárselo a Mabel, así no pasará frío'' le dijo Dipper

''Pero niño, ¿cómo aparecerás curiosamente en la cita de tu hermana..?'' le preguntó extrañado

''Bueno.. simplemente apareceré..''

''Me recuerda a cuando arruinamos la cita de Wendy y ese adolescente flácido'' dijo con una sonrisa. ''Buenos tiempos''

''¡Sí!'' exclamó Dipper con emoción. ''¿Qué te parece llevarme a sal... arruinar la cita de .. Mabel?'' dijo Dipper con cierto nerviosismo, en su mente maquineaba todo el plan para poder intervenir, esperando que su hermana no se lo tome muy a mal.

''Definitivamente... paso.'' dijo el anciano volviendo a acomodarse. ''Nada podría sacarme de este sillón, no hasta que terminen mis telenovelas por lo menos.''

''Pero..'' dijo Dipper decepcionado, tratando de convencer a su tío, pero antes de poder decir algo fue interrumpido.

''Pero nada, toma tu bicicleta y ve donde tengas que ir.'' dijo el anciano.

Dipper salió de la cabaña y se dirigió a su bicicleta, estaba un tanto vieja, pero le serviría como medio de transporte. Dipper no pudo sentirse un tanto incomodo por la sensación que lo empujaba a hacer lo que iba a hacer.

''No es nada raro, supongo.'' pensó en voz alta. ''Osea es MI Mabel... debo preocuparme de que no tenga frío... ni nada raro''

¿Acaso era común de que sintiera celos de alguien del cual solo sabía su existencia gracias a su hermana?. No lo sabía, Dipper actuaba impulsado por la necesidad de tener a Mabel, de no dejar que se la llevasen de él. Su mente se había convertido en un caldo de cultivo de extrañas sensaciones últimamente, pero estaba decidido a dejar esas extrañas emociones de lado... por ahora y concentrarse en su único objetivo: interrumpir la cita de Mabel.

Tomó su bicicleta, y persiguió el rastro dejado por las ruedas del auto en el camino de tierra, evidentemente se dirigían al pueblo. Luego de un rato pedaleando, el rastro se perdía debido a que el camino empezaba a estar pavimentado, por lo que debió guiarse por lo que Mabel le había dicho anteriormente. Pedaleó con todas sus fuerzas, y se puso en rumbo al centro del pueblo.

Mientras andaba solo, en la fría oscuridad, pensaba en su hermana y lo que debía estar maquinando su cita, solo esperaba que no fuese tarde para intervenir. Recordó todos esos momentos incómodos que habían pasado últimamente, y por un momento se cuestionó el verdadero motivo por el cual quería ir a ver a su hermana...

''DIPPER'' pensó. ''Recuerda... todas esas cosas raras: afuera. Ahora lo único que importa es salvar a Mabel.''

Trató de concentrarse en el camino, se estaba acercando al centro del pueblo. Vio los carteles del único cine de Gravity Falls y a toda prisa, saltó de la bicicleta (cayendo dolorosamente contra el pavimento, tal vez no fue buena idea saltar de la bicicleta en movimiento) y levantándose orgullosamente (pero aún dolor) se dirigió al cine. Dentro de este, había mucha gente dejando la sala, al parecer la película había terminado recientemente.

''Perfecto'' pensó.

Se paró en la entrada, y miró atentamente a las caras de cada una de las personas que salían del recinto. Mientras más personas salían del cine, Dipper se convencía más y más de que su hermana, por algún motivo, había salido con su cita antes de tiempo. Al solo hecho de pensar en aquella situación, hacía que su cuerpo fuese recorrido por un extraño escalofrío.

''Se fueron..'' dijo Dipper desilusionado al ver que ya no quedaba nadie dentro del cine. Buscó y buscó, esperó y esperó, pero su hermana nunca salió.

''¿Dónde estás Mabel?'' pensó con angustia.

Salió del cine, y se dirigió a su bicicleta.

Había fracasado.

* * *

**¿Dónde estás Mabel?**

**Resiste Dipper.**

**Ojalá les haya gustado**

**¡Muchas gracias y hasta la próxima!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Aquí otro capítulo**

**Que lo disfruten :)**

* * *

Dipper estuvo rondando totalmente solo por casi una hora. Recorría las calles de Gravity Falls con la cabeza agacha y su bicicleta, en la cual llevaba el suéter de su hermana. Las calles estaban frías y el cielo era iluminado por la luna y su séquito de estrellas, era una noche hermosa pero él solo podía preguntarse dónde estaba su Mabel..

Trató de llamarla una, dos, tres veces, pero en todas las llamadas solo escucharía

-"¡Soy yo... Ma-bel! Deja de actuar como un lo-loco y deja un mensaje"

No sabía que le estaba pasando, todo era extraño, su mundo estaba cambiando, no sabía que hacer con esos sentimientos que le afligían, ¿y a quién no le afligiría el sentirse "incómodo" con alguien con el cual creciste? Peor aún si es de tu propia sangre, y para empeorarlo aún más, es tu gemela. Para evitar esos pensamientos, Dipper solía volver al pasado en su mente, recordar todos esos veranos, todos esos recuerdos.. . A veces recuerda sobre los novios de Mabel, sobre lo felices que la hacían ver, ese brillo que se formaba en sus ojos, lleno de jubilo y alegrías, para él era contradictorio, puesto que siempre sintió que a ese brillo le faltaba algo, como si, mirase algo a la distancia, algo inalcanzable.

Los novios de Mabel no eran malos chicos, todos le trataba bien y la cuidaban, pero no evitaba sentir una picazón en la nuca al momento de verlos pasear tomados de la mano, que solo desaparecía en cuanto le tocaba consolar a su hermana cuando la relación terminaba. Más de alguna vez Mabel le agradeció de cuando Dipper encaró a su viejo novio, que mantenía una relación en secreto con su amiga, a pesar de que, cuando vino la respuesta del novio, Dipper tuvo que pasar 2 días en el hospital y 1 meses con un cuello ortopédico y un brazo enyesado.

Pero ahora, era diferente. Su hermana se había ido con este extraño, ante sus propias narices, se le escapó de las manos, él solo pensaba que tal vez.. SU Mabel no seria suyo por siempre.

-"Dipper... vamos viejo.." se dijo a si mismo mientras secaba las pequeñas lagrimas que se habían formado en sus ojos. Era tiempo de afrontarlo, Mabel no estará siempre por ahí con él; algún día conocerá a alguien especial con el cual formará una familia y hará su propia vida, lejos de su gemelo.

Soltó un sollozo y siguió caminando, la idea lo estremecía, Mabel viviendo lejos de él..

Mabel, su querida gemela, su adorada gemela... su deseada gemela.

* * *

Al cabo de un rato, Dipper llegó a la cabaña. Antes de que pudiese acercarse a la escalera junto a él, un auto paraba a su lado y bajaba un vidrio mientras se asomaba una chica; Mabel.

-''¡Hola Dipp!'' gritaba Mabel con alegría. Dipper al voltearse a ver a su hermana, vio como ese tal Tomás le miraba, como si se estuviese burlando de él, llevándose todo lo que Dipper quería, a Mabel, él se la quería llevar lejos de él.

-''Hola'' dijo Dipper con una voz débil, estaba resistiendo las ganas de lanzarse encima del auto para tratar de alcanzar al usurpador. Mabel notó inmediatamente el malestar de su gemelo, por lo que se despidió rápidamente de Tomás y se bajó del auto, ambos entraron a la cabaña en silencio.

-''La cita fue muy entretenida, Tomás es graciosísimo, deberías salir con nosotros la próxima vez Dipp'' dijo Mabel tratando de romper el hielo, pero solo recibió una ácida mirada de Dipper, que se dirigia a las escaleras. Mabel trató de mantener la conversación, pero ante el nulo interés de Dipper, simplemente se dio por vencida. Dipper se sentía fuera de si, tanto que en cuanto subió las escaleras dejó que las lagrimas que estaba escondiendo saliesen a recorrer su cara, corrió en dirección a su habitación y trabó la puerta, se recostó en la cama a mirar el techo, en esa habitación dejo que toda su frustración saliese, esa frustración nacida del fracaso, del sentir como todo se derrumba, como todo empieza a cambiar, como le arrebatan todo lo que quiere, de.. esos pensamientos, esos malditos pensamientos que no lo dejan en paz, esos pensamientos que lo acosan, que lo hacen dudar de lo que está bien y está mal, ¿Por qué ha de tocarle a él sentirse así?.

-''¿Por qué?'' pensaba mientras miraba al vacío. ''Tengo que aceptarlo, ella es mi hermana, nunca será nada más que eso, así son las cosas y **_siempre serán así_**.''

Aquel siempre serán así le rompía el espíritu, definitivamente, siempre serán así.

Dipper se había convertido en un desastre mental, ya no sabía que hacer, simplemente, no sabía. Se escuchó un pequeño llamado detrás de la puerta, la suave voz de Mabel.

-''Dipper... ¿estás bien?'' preguntó con un tono de preocupación. ''Mira, sé que es un poco raro, pero Tomás es simpático, seguramente te caerá muy bien..'' decía Mabel antes de escuchar los sollozos que provenían de la habitación. Con preocupación empezó a tocar más fuerte la puerta y a llamar más enérgicamente a su hermano, pero no había respuesta. Esperó por una hora sentada fuera de la habitación, apoyada de espalda a la pared, atenta al momento en que la puerta se abriese y su hermano saliese para abrazarle, esperando que su abrazo sepa como esos abrazos que habían compartido cuando eran más pequeños, llenos de ternura, de afecto, lejos de la sensación de incomodidad que los acompañaban ahora.

Mabel volvió a acercarse a la puerta y a llamar a su hermano

-''Dipper, por favor, ¿Qué te pasa?.'' dijo Mabel ya con su voz un tanto quebrada. ''Sea lo que sea, tú y yo podemos solucionarlo, siempre lo hemos solucionado juntos, ¿recuerdas?''.

Mientras que, en el otro lado de la puerta, Dipper estaba luchando contra si mismo de nuevo, con ese impulso de salir y decirle a su hermana que ya no puede controlar sus sentimientos hacia ella, y que sabe que está mal lo que siente, pero no puede evitar sentirlo.

-''Es simplemente algo en lo que no me puedes ayudar Mabel, déjame solo'' dijo Dipper tratando de conservar su voz. ''Por favor''

Por un momento, hubo un silencio

-''Yo nunca te dejaré solo, Dipper.'' sentenció Mabel.

La puerta se abrió lentamente delante de ella, mostrando a un Dipper con los ojos totalmente cristalizados, pero con una leve sonrisa marcada. Le hizo el gesto a Mabel para que pasase, y ella pasó y se sentó en la cama, acto seguido, Dipper se sentó junto a ella.

-''Cuéntamelo todo, Dipper, ¿Quién te hizo esto?'' dijo Mabel con un tono que se confundía entre el juego y la verdadera molestia.

-''Tú'' pensó Dipper.

-''No lo sé.. es solo, que..'' Dipper trató de explicarse, pero no sabia que decir, las palabras en su boca se enredaban y no querían salir. Mabel no parecía muy convencida ante los intentos de excusas que le daba su hermano, pero qué más podría hacer, Dipper no quería soltar lo que pasaba.

-''Bueno, sé que no me quieres decir, te conozco demasiado bien, Dipper Pines. Así que me limitaré a decir esto: te amo'' dijo Mabel abrazando con fuerza a su hermano.

-''Siempre estaré contigo, pase lo que pase.''

-''No... denuevo esta sensación..'' pensó Mabel mientras sentía como su piel se ponía como de gallina, y su estómago se agitaba como si en el volasen cien mariposas. Nada muy diferente ocurría en Dipper, ya agotado, finalmente, cedió.

El silencio volvió, pero no por mucho.

-''Te lo diré, Mabel'' dijo Dipper convencido. ''Pero primero, debes cerrar los ojos y prometer que no los abrirás''

-''¿Qué?'' preguntó Mabel confundida. ''¿Es una especie de juego o algo?'' lanzando una pequeña risa

-''Solo hazlo''

Mabel, no muy convencida del ejercicio propuesto por Dipper, solo cerró los ojos y se limitó a esperar el tan esperado mensaje. Dipper, lentamente se acercaba a sus labios, era definitivo, esta vez lo haría, ya no había vuelta atras, las cartas ya estaban echadas, no podía seguir guardando esos pensamientos/sentimientos/lo que sean.

-''Pr-prometeme que no abrirás los ojos'' dijo Dipper con un ligero tartamudeo. ''Por favor''

-''Dipper, esto es muy raro'' dijo Mabel con la misma risita de antes. ''¿Acaso me vas a dar algo?''

-''Más o menos''

-''Bueno, pues ya dámelo, me muero de ganas por saber que es'' dijo Mabel olvidando la causa del ejercicio. Dipper se acercaba lentamente, ya podía sentir su respiración, miró su cara, su hermosa cara, su perfecta sonrisa, su tierna nariz y sus ojos, sus bellos ojos cerrados por aquellos despampanantes parpados. Tal era su belleza, que no le importó nada fuera de ellos dos, ni lo que se dijese, ni lo que podría pasar, ni que estuviera bien o mal, solo le importaba saber cómo reaccionaría.

-''Aquí voy'' pensó Dipper.

-''Prométeme eso y que no enloquecerás'' dijo Dipper.

-''Lo que sea'' dijo Mabel impaciente. Dipper acercó sus manos a la cara de su gemela y acarició sus suaves mejillas.

-''Dipper'' dijo Mabel sonriendo. ''¿Qué está pasando?''

Antes de poder decir algo más, Mabel se dio cuenta que unos labios estaban aterrizando sobre los de ella, sorprendida, abrió los ojos y vio como su hermano estaba extremadamente cerca, sintió como se abría paso en su boca. Dipper, al darse cuenta de que Mabel había abierto los ojos rompió el beso y retrocedió un poco.

-''Prometiste que los mantendrías cerrados'' dijo con una voz de espanto.

Dipper se había quedado sin palabras, al parecer, ese beso se las había llevado.

... y las había expresado mejor que cualquier cosa que hubiese podido decir.

-''Wow..'' dijo una ruborizada Mabel. ''Eso sucedió tan rápido''

-''Sí..'' dijo Dipper mirando el suelo de la habitación. ''Lo siento''

-''¿Por qué?'' preguntó Mabel aún impactada. ''¿Por ... eso?''

Dipper asintió con la cabeza, se quedaron callados por un momento, el aire estaba denso, pero la tensión ya había sido liberada.

-''¿Tú también habías tenido los pensamientos y eso..?'' dijo Mabel inocentemente.

-''¿Cómo cuando estábamos jugando golf, limpiando las canaletas y todo eso..?'' respondió Dipper

-''Sí, y hasta tal vez más'' dijo Mabel. ''Recuerdo a tu primera novia, le apodé la ''roba sonrisas'' ''

-''¿Y por qué?'' preguntó Dipper extrañado, pero aún no se recuperaba al cien por cien del bombazo que había significado el beso

-''Porque sentía que ella solo se robaba tus sonrisas y se las llevaba, te hacía pasar malos ratos, te humillaba, y finalmente te reemplazó, pero menos mal que lo hizo, tú merecías a alguien mucho mejor.'' dijo ella. ''Además, nadie nunca podrá alejarte de mi.''

-''Yo recuerdo cuando solíamos salir a pedir dulces en Halloween, una vez salimos como Luke Skywalker y la Princesa Leia'' dijo Dipper. ''Todavía recuerdo esa sensación extraña''

-''La fuerza'' dijo Mabel, no pudiendo evitar reír sobre eso.

-''No.'' dijo Dipper riendo. ''Tú sabes.. esto'' agregó.

-''Oh..'' dijo Mabel, cortando la risa. ''Entonces.. no sé..''

-''¿Qué cosa?'' preguntó Dipper

-''¿Y si lo repetimos?'' dijo Mabel, mientras que Dipper la miraba atónita

-''¿Por qué?'' preguntó Dipper. ''Acaso.. ¿te gustó?''

-''Bueh..'' dijo Mabel volviendo a ponerse totalmente roja. ''Solo sentí lo que nunca había sentido antes con otros chicos..''

-''¿Qué..?'' trató de preguntar Dipper antes de ser interrumpido

-''Demasiado lento, iré por él.'' dijo Mabel, poniéndose en posición y lanzándose contra su hermano. Aterrizaron sobre la cama, se besaron apasionadamente como ya no hubiese mañana, la espera había terminado, los pensamientos se habían materializado, todo estaba pasando. Mabel mordió suavemente el labio inferior de Dipper, mientras que sus cuerpos se rodeaban de afecto traducido en abrazos. Dipper no pudo evitar gemir un poco al sentir como Mabel se abría paso a través de su boca, mientras que él, pasivamente dejaba que avanzase. Dipper trató finalmente de dar resistencia se intentó adentrar en Mabel, pero ella logró rechazarlo, entre sus bocas, se llevaban años de tensión acumuladas, que terminaron desencadenando en una batalla de épicas proporciones.

Una vez se cansaron, se separaron y quedaron recostados juntos, con Mabel apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de Dipper. Dipper acercó su cabeza y besó suavemente la frente de Mabel.

-''Yo también te amo.'' dijo con una voz tierna, a lo cual Mabel reaccionó apretándolo con un fuerte abrazo.

* * *

**Y el verdadero amor espera**  
**dentro de áticos embrujados.**  
**Y el verdadero amor vive**  
**en paletas y papitas fritas.**

**True love waits - Radiohead**

**No pude evitar pensar en esta canción al escribir este capítulo.**

**Ojalá les haya gustado**

**¡Muchas gracias y hasta la próxima!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola de nuevo :)**

**Aquí otro capítulo, pero antes acerca de las reviews anteriores;**

**Sí jajaja, debo decirlo, las imagenes que Doublepines sube a Tumblr son una fuente de inspiración tremendas, en verdad, uno se ilustra casi pensando en ellas jajajajajaj. Aunque siempre me pregunto que pasará después de lo que se retrata en el dibujo, por lo que en el capítulo anterior traté de darle un enfásis a ello (por lo menos en el final.)**

**Y.. no jaja, este no será el final. Aún planeo más capítulos (me gusta escribir ''novelas'' con varios capítulos, no sé.)**

**Muchas gracias a todos por los reviews, y ojalá les guste el capítulo que viene :)**

* * *

Al día siguiente, Mabel y Dipper despertaron juntos, en la misma posición en la que se habían quedado dormidos ayer.

''Buenos días'' escuchó Dipper, una voz tierna le decía al oído

''Buenos días'' Dipper le respondió. ''¿Qué pasó anoche?''

''Pues... no lo sé, fue extraño.'' dijo Mabel algo confundida. ''Tal vez fue algo que debía pasar, simplemente.''

''Bueno, lo que importa, es que pasó, ¿Cierto?'' preguntó Dipper. Mabel asintió y se puso a mirar al techo de la habitación.

Hubo un pequeño silencio entre los dos, pero por lo menos ahora ya no se sentía el aire denso, pero si seguían sintiendo esas mariposas revoloteando en sus estómagos.

''¿Cuánto queda para que tengamos que volver a Piedmont?'' preguntó Mabel, sin despegar la vista del techo. Ante la pregunta de Mabel, Dipper movió su brazo y alcanzó su celular, donde tenía en su calendario la fecha en la que estaban y la fecha en la cual volverían a su hogar, a Piedmont.

''Menos de lo que esperaba.. 3 días'' dijo Dipper sorprendido. ''Este ha sido un verano extremadamente corto.''

''Lo sé, también ha sido extraño..'' dijo Mabel. ''¿Quién se imaginaría que terminaría besando a mi propio hermano?''

Ambos ríeron ante ese comentario, antes de darse cuenta de la cruda realidad, acababan de cometer algo totalmente anormal: el incesto.

''¿Qué será de nosotros?'' dijo Mabel, apretando a Dipper en un abrazo. Dipper no sabía que responderle a Mabel, estaba consciente de la gravedad del asunto, sabía que NADIE aceptaría una eventual relación, por lo que deberían vivir escondiéndose, esperando que nadie sospechase de ellos y de su ''secreto''.

''Ya saldrá algo, supongo'' mintió Dipper, sabía que no era seguro que les pasaría, pero por lo menos con eso trató de mantener a Mabel tranquila. ''¿Y qué harás con ese chico Tomás?''

''Bueno... yo le había dicho que saldría con él de nuevo...'' dijo Mabel mordiéndose el labio, Dipper al escuchar estas palabras miró fijamente a Mabel. ''Pero dadas las circunstancias que están ocurriendo ahora, ya no sé.''

''Oh... bueno, está en ti la opción de salir con él de nuevo.'' dijo Dipper secamente. ''Yo no me enojaría ni nada.''

Mabel movió su cabeza en confusión, un tanto extrañada de lo que Dipper había dicho.

''Pero Dip, tú y yo no somos novios..'' dijo Mabel. ''Nos besamos y todo eso... pero seguimos siendo gemelos...''

Dipper no sabía que responder.

La habitación se llenó de un silencio de nuevo, pero esta vez, este silencio era uno molesto. Una voz que venía de abajo lo quebró.

''¡Chicos, a desayunar!''

''Mejor será, que vayamos.'' dijo Mabel deslizándose hasta el borde de la cama, Dipper asintió por lo que ambos se aproximaron a la puerta. Una vez abajo, se sentaron en extremos opuestos de la mesa, separados por Stan.

''¿Y cómo durmieron?'' dijo Stan mientras leía el periódico.

''Bien'' dijeron ambos en unisono.

''¿Qué harán hoy?'' preguntó el anciano.

''Yo tal vez arriende una película, pero la veré SOLO'' dijo Dipper mirando fijamente a Mabel.

''¿Qué película?''

''¿Y por qué solo?¿Y tu hermana?''

''Yo tal vez salga en la noche'' dijo Mabel secamente, devolviendole la fría mirada a Dipper.

''Noto algo de tensión.. ¿Está todo bien?'' preguntó Stan bajando su periódico para mirar, pero recibió un duro no por respuesta de ambos, por lo que, se encogió de hombros y levantó el periódico de nuevo.

''¿Y qué película verás Dipper?'' dijo Stan, ahora con una voz tímida.

''No lo sé, solo quiero ver una película, SOLO.'' dijo Dipper remarcando la última palabra.

''¿Y tú con quién saldrás Mabel?''

''Pues con Tomás, es cariñoso y él no se toma las cosas a pecho.'' dijo Mabel con una voz fría.

Stan al ver que las preguntas no le llevaban a ninguna parte, prefirió guardar silencio por el resto del desayuno, para levantarse en cuando terminase de comer y volver a lo suyo. Cuando el desayuno terminó, Mabel y Dipper se separaron yendo cada uno a sus respectivas labores del día. No se toparon hasta que las terminaron.

* * *

Dipper estaba afuera cortando madera, trozo por trozo, con un fuerte golpe partía los pedazos que ponía sobre el taco de un árbol. Sintió que alguien se aproximaba, pero no le dio importancia y continuó cortando.

''Dipper..'' escuchó en su oreja

Volteó y sorprendido vio a Mabel, pero en cuando recordó que estaba molesto con ella, volvió a lo suyo

''¿Qué quieres?'' dijo secamente. ''Estoy ocupado''

''Osea.. nada, nerd.'' dijo Mabel con un tímido tono de voz. ''Solo que.. creí que podríamos hablar de nosotros.''

''No hay de que hablar.'' dijo Dipper bajando el hacha y volteándose para ver a Mabel. ''Somos gemelos, ¿recuerdas?''

''Sí, pero no sé... es raro.'' respondió Mabel bajando la cabeza. ''Estoy confundida.''

''Arreglatelas.'' le dijo Dipper con hostilidad. ''Pregúntale a Tomás, tal vez él sepa que es lo que te pasa.''

''Pero Dipper..'' trató de hablar Mabel, pero fue interrumpida por Dipper.

''Haz lo que quieras sabes, no me importa.'' dijo tratando de evitar una eventual respuesta.

No escuchó respuesta, por lo que continuó trabajando, solo escuchó unos pies alejándose rápidamente. Sin darle importancia, actuó como si nada, pero dentro de sí, no podía evitar sentirse mal, tal vez se había pasado un poco con Mabel, ella solo quería hablar con él, pero él la había alejado. Se volteó para ver si por suerte, Mabel seguía detrás de él, pero para su lastima, ella no estaba. Terminó su tarea en cuanto pudo y volvió a la cabaña, dentro estaba Mabel hablando por teléfono con alguien, por lo que se aproximo a la puerta para oír claramente lo que su hermana decía.

''Tomás...'' escuchó Dipper. ''Lo sabía, yo lo sabía'' pensó Dipper

''Si, esta noche...''

''Está bien, nos vemos pronto entonces..''

''Adiós''

Escuchó como colgaba y subía por las escaleras. Dipper sabía que había tenido culpa de aquello, había actuado tan mal con su hermana, y realmente la estaba obligando a algo que ella tal vez no quería, se habían besado y todo, ¿pero qué?, en el fondo eran hermanos, tal vez ella asumió eso y decidió pasar de los sentimientos a lo racional. La paranoica mente de Dipper maquinó todo tipo de situaciones en las que Mabel llegaba con Tomás como novio, solo por su necedad, solo por su frialdad con ella, por su falta de comprensión.

''¿Por qué fui tan tonto?'' se dijo Dipper mientras se golpeaba la cabeza con la palma. ''Ahora de verdad la perderás, y todo fue por tu culpa''

Dipper no hizo nada durante el resto del día, sumido en la culpa, estuvo dentro de la cabaña esperando a la hora de que Mabel se fuese para pedirle disculpas y tratar de cambiar su parecer respecto a él.

Esperó y esperó a que Mabel entrase a la habitación, para preparase y salir para rogarle que le disculpara, que la comprendía, pero que por favor no se alejase de él. Su mente estaba pensando constantemente en posibles disculpas para Mabel por su actitud.

''Bueno, eh Mabel, vengo a pedirte disculpas por haber sido tan malo contigo..''

''.. en verdad me importas demasiado, y no quiero estar peleado contigo, tu puedes salir con quieras, pero, recuerda que aquí estoy yo y te amo...'' pensó Dipper, pero agitando en su cabeza descartó la última frase por ser extremadamente cursi, trató de apuntar a un sentido más cómico, que atraería a Mabel.

''Bueno, eh Mabel, vengo a pedirte disculpas por haber sido tan malo contigo..''

''.. es que tu sabes, es la primera vez en mi vida que beso a mi hermana ..'' pensó, pero antes de terminar descartó la idea por ser estúpida.

Se había quedado totalmente sin ideas, por lo que simplemente bajó de la habitación y se sentó en frente del televisor a ver la señal pública. Pasado el rato, pudo sentir como una suave fragancia de cerezas se aproximaba, acompañada a una voz tierna y dulce que le preguntaba si quería compañía. Dipper levantó la cabeza, y alegre, la vio sentarse al lado de él, con una película arrendada.

''Creí que querrías ver una película de ese lugar, así que tome mi bicicleta y fui a arrendar una.'' dijo Mabel con una sonrisa tierna. ''Lamento lo que dije hoy en la mañana, no creí que te lo tomarías así.'' agregó con un largo suspiro. ''No me refería a algo así, yo de verdad te amo, y quiero estar contigo, tonto.''

Dipper sonrió y le abrazó

''¿Entonces no ibas a salir con Tomás? Es que te había escuchado hablar por teléfono con él.'' dijo Dipper avergonzado, Mabel simplemente rió.

''No, Dipperoni, no iba a salir con Tomás ni nada. Él me estaba llamando para hablar sobre su novio.'' dijo aún entre risas. Dipper se limitó a solo seguirle el juego riendo

''¿Novio?'' preguntó Dipper un tanto extrañado. ''¿Es.. gay?''

''Sí, ¿nunca lo notaste?'' dijo Mabel, la continuó con las risas en cuanto Dipper sacudió su cabeza indicando un no

''Mi querido Dipparanoico, no puedo creer que te hayas puesto así de celoso por algo tan tonto'' dijo mientras contenía las risas.

''No es mi culpa, yo siempre he sido así..'' dijo cariz bajo. Sintió como una mano se apoyaba en su hombre y una boca se acercaba a su oreja.

''Me encanta.''

Dipper se sonrojó y se volteó a mirarle.

''¿S-sí?'' preguntó tartamudeando.

''Sí, y mucho'' respondió Mabel de forma seductora. ''Ahora veamos estas películas que traje''

Dipper las tomó para revisarlas, y vio que eran toda la saga de los Ponys destructores; la I, la II, la III y la IV

''¡Mabel!'' exclamó Dipper. ''¿¡Qué es esto!?''

''Lo que estará en la televisión.'' dijo Mabel de forma asertiva. ''Me encanta esa saga, pero sé que si vemos eso, Stan no se acercará ni por accidente.''

Dipper empezaba a entender los planes de su hermana, a lo cual le respondió con una sonrisa malvada.

''Ya sé a donde quieres ir.''

''Sí, que mejor que ver películas con mi amado y queridísimo Dipper.'' dijo mientras reía. ''Esta será una noche entretenida de películas y demases cosas que hacen los adolescentes cuando ven una película.''

''Exacto''

''Pero, Dipper, hablando en serio.'' dijo Mabel borrando la risa de su cara. ''¿Qué pasará con nosotros?''

''Bueno, Mabs..''

''.. no lo sé''

Noté la frustración de Mabel ante mi respuesta. Estamos a pocos días de volver a Piedmont y de volver a la escuela, donde todo es ''normal''.

''..pero no te preocupes.'' le dijo mientras me miraba fijamente con sus ojos húmedos. ''Siempre y cuando estemos juntos, lo sortearemos.''

''¿Eso crees?'' dijo Mabel con un brillo esperanzador en sus enormes ojos cafe.

''No lo creo, es un hecho'' le respondió con un toque de seguridad de los que él raramente tenía, terminando un cálido beso en su suave frente.

''Está bien, Dip.''

''Entonces.. ¿qué haremos?'' dijo Mabel volviendo a su mirada coqueta.

''No lo sé, ¿qué crees tú?'' dijo Dipper mientras se le acercaba lentamente a sus labios

''Esto'' dijo Mabel antes de tomar el último impulso hacia los labios de Dipper.

Sus manos en esos momentos se buscaron, para apretarse con fuerza, y en esos momentos, al igual que sus labios, chocaron.

... ''¿Cuántas horas de películas son?'' dijo Dipper jadeante.

''6 horas'' dijo Mabel en las mismas condiciones.

''Excelente'' respondió Dipper con una mirada malvada, la cual Mabel imitó al entender su plan.

Rápidamente, volvieron a lo suyo.

* * *

**Volver a la realidad.  
**

**Eso fue todo por ahora**

**Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo**

**¡Muchas gracias y hasta pronto!**


End file.
